Chocolates salados
by Nutriatan
Summary: La mejor forma de aprovechar el día de San Valentín era declarando los sentimientos de amor a esa persona especial, sin embargo, no siempre se tiene el valor para hacerlo, y una vez que se ha encontrado algo más aparece para impedirlo. No es algo que puedas controlar, te han dejado fuera del juego.


Hai~hai~ ¿Qué tal?  
En primer lugar, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia~ El fandom y los personajes son maravillosos por eso es realmente una pena que haya tan pocos fanfics en español, que no sean TouMaki u otra pareja super popular. Nada en contra de las parejas populares, pero hay muchos más personajes. Bueno, bueno, también nos juega en contra el hecho de que el manga en español se escaso y en inglés va bastante atrasado con respecto a las publicaciones en japonés, quizá estoy pidiendo demasiado, perdón.

En segundo lugar, no diré que soy nueva en esto, simplemente he cambiado de identidad, cosas de la vida. Aún así puede que se me haya escapado algún error por ahí, de ante mano me disculpo.

Por último, y aclarando ya sobre la historia en sí, puede que para quienes sigan sólo el anime aparezcan personajes desconocidos, desde ya aviso que no son OCs ni nada parecido, son creación y propiedad de Wataru Watanabe-sensei, creador de Yowamushi.  
Kuroda en el anime aparece cuando buscan al sexto miembro para el inter-escolar, a quien Manami derrota en la carrera de selección, y originalmente en el manga es albino, de modo que mantendré eso~

Sin mucho más que agregar, espero que disfruten de la lectura~

* * *

El 14 de Febrero para mucho era un día de lo más especial, compartiendo su dicha con la persona amada o simplemente con quienes se habían ganado su afecto. Por algo era llamado también "Día del amor y la amistad". Aunque dependiendo del punto de vista no era más que título extra para hacer menos pesada la carga de no tener a alguien con quien compartir esas emociones. En resumen, el destino los odiaba o simplemente eran unos desdichados sin suerte.

— Imposible. No hay caso. — murmuró por lo bajo guardando la diminuta cajita que había sacado de su mochila hace no más de unos cuantos minutos. Su razón volvía a jugarle en contra, aún cuando se había decidido a hacerlo de una vez. Estúpidas dudas.

La situación miserable de no tener una persona para entregarle sus sentimientos no el cao de ese muchacho. Él se enfrentaba a algo peor.

Kuroda Yukinari, con apenas diecisiete años se enfrentaba por primera vez a la crisis de San Valentín. Un síndrome estúpido donde terminas siendo arrastrado por la corriente de publicidad y exceso de rosado en todas partes, especiales en televisión, películas, obras de teatro, novelas de moda. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba dispuesto para hacerles caer en esa inmensa telaraña de caramelo y chocolate. Paraíso fúnebre para diabéticos.

Estaba en su segundo año de preparatoria, gozaba de buenas calificaciones, sus contadas amistades y el buen desempeño en el deporte. Una plena vida de estudiante, casi perfecta. Pero le faltaba lo más importante y devastador: Enamorarse como idiota, al igual que lo hacían todos los chicos y chicas de su edad, adolescentes en pleno desarrollo. Volviendo al chico en cuestión, su situación era un poquito especial. No sólo había tenido que enfrentarse al espejo y su almohada para aceptar sus sentimientos, sino que también habría tenido que rendirle cuentas al closet por haberse enamorado de otro hombre. Bien, podía aceptar eso, no era cerrado de mente como para rechazar una condición que había surgido de forma natural como aquella. Pero ciertamente ese no era su mayor problema.

— Yuki-chan~ — le llamó un chico alto, muy alto para su edad en realidad, de esos casos que eran contados con los dedos, y es que el muchacho medía poco más de dos metros aún cuando tenía la misma edad que el albino.

— ¡Wah! — pegó un salto por la repentina aparición del grandote. Casi podía sentir el corazón salírsele del pecho, con ese ritmo frenético que sólo se calmó cuando volteó a verlo. — ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, maldición! ¡Casi me matas, idiota! — le reclamó con la mano en el pecho y las pulsaciones aceleradas.

— Perdón~ — se disculpó de manera inocente. — Pero, estabas ahí parado sin hacer nada, entonces me llamó la atención. — pronunció curioso. — ¿Qué haces en frente del casillero de Arakita-san? — se atrevió a decir cuando se percató del nombre conocido escrito en aquella placa. — ¿No querrás jugarle alguna broma, verdad? Sabes que cuando se enoja es realmente aterrador. — declaró ajeno a las verdaderas intenciones de su compañero.

— ¿Tengo cara de ser bromista a caso? — el de ojos violáceos negó en silencio moviendo a cabeza de lado a lado. — Entonces no digas tonterías. — expresó con tono ofendido. Aunque posiblemente era a causa de la vergüenza de sentirse descubierto. Al menos Ashikiba pecaba de inocente en algunos casos.

Retomó el camino hacia el aula de clases, con el tótem siguiéndole de cerca, aún intrigado por la escena. ¿Qué había de especial en eso? No lo sabía, pero tenía la sensación de que algo más estaba pasando, algo se le estaba escapando. Había conocido a Yukinari cuando entró a la academia, eso por el traslado de sus padres desde Chiba, ahí en Kanagawa era un alumno de la prestigiosa Academia Hakone, compartiendo con Kuroda no sólo las clases, sino también las actividades del club de ciclismo. Al principio le parecía un chico algo esquivo, aunque siempre anduviese de un lado a otro con Izumida, quien seguramente le habría convencido de probarse en dicha disciplina, y al estar en el mismo curso su convivencia se hizo constante.

Yukinari era el tipo de chico que podía hacer de todo y siempre lo hacía bien, pero por esa misma razón perdía el interés de las actividades que realizaba pues siempre terminaba destacando y sin mayor competencia, finalmente y para su suerte había encontrado su piedra en el zapato. Que no era precisamente una roca, aunque sí tan duro y tosco como una en ocasiones. Arakita Yasutomo.

Arakita en contraste tenía toda la pinta y mañas que sólo podrían atribuirse a un chico problema, en un caso más extremo, a un yakuza. Sin embargo, este chico también tenía su historia, una que respaldaba las sospechas de su personalidad. Pero el pasado ahí debía quedarse, porque una vez que llegabas a conocer cómo era realmente Yasutomo, esa sensación de miedo o rechazo hacia él se desvanecían como la espuma de la gaseosa luego de ser servida en un vaso. Tal cual había pasado con Kuroda, aunque fuese después de casi llegar a los golpes, un pequeño pasaje donde Arakita le sacó en cara que podía ser bueno en muchas cosas pero sin una especialidad sólo sería eso, "un bueno para todo, pero nada en especial". Aquel fue su primer altercado, y afortunadamente el último.

Ahora bien, volviendo al día en cuestión. Su primer intento del día había fracaso de una manera muy penosa, y no podía culpar a Ashikiba por eso, él mismo había tirado la toalla antes de la intromisión del gigante. Aún así quería insistir. Podía ser terco cuando quería, era cosa suya.

— Yuki, ¿no vas a la práctica hoy? — cuestionó algo sorprendido su amigo de largas pestañas. Yukinari también se destacaba por su compromiso, seriedad y responsabilidad, de modo que el saberlo faltar a un entrenamiento era una idea casi descomunal.

— Yo… No me siento muy bien ahora mismo. Lo siento, Touichirou. — y no era excusa, si bien no se trataba de un mal físico su mente estaba demasiado distraída como para centrarse en el entrenamiento. — Por favor, discúlpame con el capitán, yo le presentaré mis motivos mañana. — enseguida tomó sus cosas y se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio, al menos ahí estaría tranquilo.


End file.
